


If Everything Was Different

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Meeting Of The Ways [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In no way would there be any tying up, she'd just hug him and let him hug her and then there would be more kissing, very light, gentle, unscary kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Everything Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Vanilla Kink' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
Sometimes he thinks about how it would be if everything was different.

If he'd met River Song at a bar, or in the course of their work - like with Nurse Redfern - and they'd hit it off. He considers the possibility of them sharing interests, of her being drawn to his rambly, nonsensical conversation and wanting to see him again.

This being River Song, he thinks they'd probably sleep together on the second date - she'd inveigle him back to her place. Maybe she'd light some candles, open a bottle of wine. Maybe he'd be - well, he _knew_ he'd be terribly edgy, talk much too much, right up until she quieted him with a first kiss.

Amd it would be the first time for her too, so she'd be a little bit nervous, a bit fluttery and shy.

They'd have met in the right order, for one thing, and she wouldn't have spent her childhood being trained to kill him.

Maybe she'd start unbuttoning his shirt there on the sofa, kiss softly down his neck. Probably he'd get all anxious and jump up and want to run away, but she'd say the right words, the magic words, to make him trust her, and he'd stay.

In this world, he doesn't know who her parents are, has never met them, it's not all so complicated. She's just a nice woman he met, with nice hair, and something seductively certain about her manner.

So maybe she'd be the one to take his hands and lead him to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. A big, luxurious kind of bed, with curtains, those are nice. And in no way would there be any tying up, she'd just hug him and let him hug her and then there would be more kissing, very light, gentle, unscary kissing.

And here's where the background gets all fuzzy, because he can imagine her unbuttoning his shirt, unfastening his bow tie - the sensible way, with fingers not teeth - and touching him, the tender, ticklish zones on his neck and chest that make him shiver. Maybe - this is a fun thought - maybe she licks him, very softly, over his nipples. Or maybe she takes her bra off and he gets to press his cheek against her breasts, breathe in her scent.

And at no point is there anything fancy and dirtily arousing involving guns.

He imagines licking her nipples, pinching them very carefully between finger and thumb, maybe making her gasp and tense a little, and then she'd grin as she does the same to him. He pictures her unbuttoning his trousers, slipping them down over his hips til he's naked, revealing his thickening erection, and then removing her own clothes, so he can touch her, hesitant and careful, almost reverent, the way she's already touching him. He imagines his fingers dipping into her wetness, the feel of her soft folds, the terror and wonder of touching her for the first time.

And he'd say - stammer - can I, is it all right if - ?

And then she says, yes, I'd like that, and he pulls her down against him and slips inside her, and she sighs, beautiful heart-deep sighs as he begins to move and she moves with him, and it would be so perfect, like first times are supposed to be perfect, they'd make love, kissing the breath from each other, and...

And, importantly, in this fantasy, in the space in his mind where they have sex for the first time, he isn't _handcuffed in the console room watching her tinkering with his Tardis._

'River.'

'What's the matter, sweetie?'

'Can you unlock me now, please?'

'Not yet, honey. I haven't finished calibrating the drives.' She pushed up the goggles and flashed him a smile. ' _You_ shouldn't have said I didn't know what I was doing.'

'River! I really want my hands back!' he snapped.

She let her eyes travel all the way down his body, not so much stripping him with her eyes as stroking him. Her gaze reaches his lap, caresses the obvious bulge, and she gives that bad-girl grin that he's so determined not to like.

'Just give me a minute, then I'll come and let you out.' There's a promise in her eyes that makes him suddenly fall silent. He watches her nimble hands go back to work, her focus complete, her immense expertise obvious.

 _I can always design us a bed with curtains_ , he thinks, his lips shifting unconsciously in a tiny pout of arousal. _But maybe one with bars for handcuffs as well_.

END  



End file.
